Ranma's life with Akane
by Ryoga Hibiki
Summary: When two people are paired up for marriage, can they get along?


I did not create Ranma 1/2 in anyway, I do not own any part of it, if I do somehow do get part of Ranma 1/2 I will let you know. ^_^  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Setting: Ranma and Akane are walking to school, Ranma has just caught up to Akane, who decided she was not waiting for him to wake up.  
  
Ranma: AKANE!!! Hey!!!!  
  
Akane: What?  
  
Ranma: Why didn't you wake me? That is so uncute.  
  
Akane: You should have been ready!  
  
Ranma: I wa-  
  
Akane: I don't have time, I am late.  
  
Akane runs off ahead, and I confronted by a gang of boys. She makes short work of the hopeful suiters, and runs into school. Ranma walks in shortly after, they go there seperate ways for class.  
  
Ranma's Teacher: We have a new student with us today, her name is Shampoo  
  
Ranma: WHAT!?  
  
Shampoo: Nihao Airen!  
  
Ranma's Teacher: You can sit there next to Ranma.  
  
Ranma: He...Hello Shampoo  
  
Shampoo: *latches onto Ranma's arm*  
  
Ranma: Sha-Shampoo!  
  
A girl asks to go to the bathroom, claiming it can't wait, the teacher permisses her to go. The girl leaves the room, and is walking down the hallway, and she sees Akane and Kuno(who just happens to have a palm print on his cheek) standing in the hallway with buckets of water.  
  
Akane: Hello  
  
Akane's Friend: Hey, did you break your engagement to Ranma?  
  
Akane: He is not my Fiance, but why do you ask?  
  
Akane's Friend: There was a girl hanging all over him.  
  
Akane: *clenches her fist* I don't care what he does, he has no obligation to me.  
  
Kuno: Does that mean you are free to dat-  
  
Akane: *Slaps Kuno* I have no interest in you!  
  
Akane's Friend: Well, I have to get back *goes to the bathroom, then heads back to class*  
  
The girl gets in class to see that Shampoo has been moved to another seat on the other side of the room. The girl asks what happened, another female student explains that Ranma told her he was Akane's fiance, and the teacher sepperated them after Shampoo slapped Ranma.  
The school day finishes and Ranma catches up to Akane, who once again left without him.  
  
Ranma: Akane wait up!  
  
Akane: Why don't you just walk with Shampoo?  
  
Ranma: What are you talking about? I have no interest in her.  
  
Akane: *doesn't slow down* Humph!  
  
Ranma: Akane you have to believe me.  
  
Akane: I don't have to do anything.  
  
Ranma: You are so uncute.  
  
AKane: *gets angry*  
  
Ranma: *continues to walk on the fence mumbling* So uncute.  
  
Akane: *jumps up on the fence and smacks Ranma into a pond*  
  
Ranma: *come out of the water as a girl* SO UNCUUUUUUUUTE!!!  
  
Akane: *smiles and keeps going*  
  
Ranma walks in the door as a girl, goes to the kitchen and returns as a male. He marches up to Akane's room and barges in. Akane is getting dressed and covers herself as she screams, Ranma closes the door, seeing P-Chan right before it closes shut. Ranma goes outside and jumps to the roof.  
  
Ranma: thinks to himself "I must have really made her mad"  
  
Ryoga enters from the other side of the roof.  
  
Ryoga: RANMA!!  
  
Ranma: *turns to Ryoga just in time to dodge his incoming umbrella*  
  
Ryoga: DIE!!  
  
Ranma: What got into you all the sudden!?  
  
Ryoga: Trying to see Akane--YOU BASTARD!  
  
Ranma: I wasn't, I swear, what would I want with such an uncute girl?  
  
Ryoga: To late for excuses...DIE!!  
  
Ranma: *kicks Ryoga and sends him flying into the Tendo Pond* Pushover...  
  
Akane looks out of her window seeing P-Chan scrambling out of the pond.  
  
Akane: Ranma you jerk, why are you always picking on P-Chan?  
  
Ranma: I uh.....*walks to the other side of the roof*  
  
Akane: *goes to jump up after him* Ran--Ahhhh!  
  
Ranma: *turns to see her falling off the roof* AKANE!! *grabs her wrist and pulls her up*  
  
Akane: *wraps her arms around Ranma* Uh... *She feels Ranma's body up against her, he was holding her to his chest, her heart began to pound*  
  
Ranma: You are so clumsy  
  
Akane: *pushes Ranma away* Don't touch me  
  
Ranma: *appears taken aback* I uh.....Akane?  
  
Akane: WHAT!?  
  
Ranma: ...Sorry...  
  
Akane: For what?  
  
Ranma: Earlier on the way home from school...  
  
Akane: uh....*blushes*  
  
Ranma: ...and for barging in on you without knocking...  
  
Akane: It's ok  
  
Kasumi: RANMA, AKANE, TIME FOR DINNER!  
  
They both nod to each other, and hop off the roof and go inside, forgetting P-Chan. During dinner Akane notices Ranma was staring at her, they met eyes and Ranma looked away blushing. Ryoga walks out of the Tendo bathroom, and heads back outside before he is seen.  
  
Ryoga: How......HOW!? *walks to a tree and punches it, breaking it in half* The way....the way her eyes were......so forgiving of him.....my heart of glass has been shattered.....I must go *runs off into the now setting sun*  
  
After dinner Akane is practicing in the Dojo as Ranma strolls in, he doesn't say anything at first just watches.  
  
Akane: Why do you keep staring at me?  
  
Ranma: I uh.....I.....Akane?  
  
Akane: Y-Yes *punches at the air*  
  
Ranma: Do....Do you hate me?  
  
Akane: *stops moving* I uh......what kind of question is that?  
  
Ranma: *blushes* Nevermind, forget I asked....I uh....I don't hate you, I know I say some mean things, I jus-  
  
Akane: No...  
  
Ranma: *looks to Akane* Huh?  
  
Akane: I don't hate you...  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
A/N: It isn't done, I know, I just wanted to add it, to see if people liked it, and one person did so I will add more, this is only the first chapter, and it isn't one of those incomplete stories written 2 years ago that will nver be finished, this was written late night 1-22-03, and there will another chapter added on 1-23-03, the more you reveiw the more I will write, I can make this thing go up to where they have kids if I wanted ^_^ I don't think I will as of now, but depending on the numeber of reveiws I get. 


End file.
